Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Irreplaceable Friendship, Everlasting Love
by hoshistar17
Summary: Eight years is a long time. It has been so for a man who has waited for his friends to come home. This story will prove that Friendship lasts forever, and Love is one of life's greatest aspects.
1. Welcome home, Team 5D's' Reunion

**Hoshistar: Well at long last, I've finally completed the first Chapter of my 1st Fanfic!**

**Yusei: Um, that was mostly due to your laziness you know?**

**Hoshistar: I've been busy with other things ok? Let's just get on with it.**

**Yusei: Yeah you're right. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters, locations, & the Card game don't belong to Hoshistar17.**

* * *

**Satellite, Neo Domino city, Japan: 20:00  
**

_How many years has it been since they left?  
_A man was sitting by himself in a garage occupied only with one vehicle; a red D-Wheel, the motorcycles used by duellists of the card game, Duel Monsters.  
_Eight years? How time flies._  
He was looking at an old picture; it showed him holding up a trophy with six others standing with him, all smiling.  
"Well," he said out loud, "I'd better think about going."  
He picked up his phone, dialled a number, and soon a response came through.  
"Hello, my name is Fudo Yusei. I'd like to rent transport big enough for six, to and from the airport."

* * *

**A few hours earlier: New York, America **

"The arrangements have been made Mr Atlas. Your Wheel of Fortune will arrive at your destination two weeks after your arrival," said the man on screen.  
The man he was talking to was wearing a large white trench coat and dark blue trousers.  
"Thank you. I'll transfer the payment to your account in a few hours."  
The screen blinked off, and he went over to recline on his lush sofa, looking around at his penthouse, taking in its splendour one last time.  
_Soon, I'll be back home. And I'll finally settle the score with him once and for all!_

* * *

**Venice, Italy**

The ginger-haired man was packing his suitcase, preoccupied with where his life had taken him these past eight years.  
"So, this it then?" said a man behind him.  
"This is really goodbye, Crow?" a third said.  
Crow stood up and faced them, "Listen, I don't mean to make it seem like I haven't appreciated the time I've spent with you guys. But you know the saying; 'Home is where the heart is'? I always intended to return, but only after I had progressed as far as I could."  
"Crow…"  
"Anyway, I'll look forward to facing you guys in the near future as rivals."  
The other two smiled.  
"Alright then, we'll see you off tomorrow."  
"Thanks."

* * *

**Berlin, Germany**

A man and a woman were outside, the woman about to enter a taxi.  
"You will be missed Dr. Izayoi. You have been one of our most dedicated members of staff."  
"Thank you for that, sir, but this is something I always intended to do. Someone back home helped me in a way I didn't think was possible at the time, and I've loved him ever since," said the woman with the striking magenta hair. "I've also managed to get a work placement at the hospital back home, so I'll still be able to continue my work."  
"Well, I wish you the best of luck. And this is from the rest of the staff," he said as he handed her an envelope.  
"This is very kind. Please thank them for me. I'll open it after I've boarded my flight."

* * *

**London, England**

A woman with long teal coloured hair was busy checking the room, making sure she had packed everything that was needed.  
"Rua, have you made sure you've packed your half of the stuff?"  
"Yes Ruka," the reply came from outside, "I have become a bit more mature you know."  
"That is true."  
A man walked into the room, he looked completely identical to Ruka, but he wore his hair in a ponytail.  
"Wow, it's really been eight years," he said.  
"I know. I'm actually kind of nervous."  
"Yeah. We were just kids when we parted ways, and now we're adults."  
They heard a knock at the door.  
"That will be our ride to the airport," Rua said.  
"Okay, let's go."

* * *

**Neo Domino city airport: 21:00**

Yusei was standing amongst a crowd who, like him, were waiting for their friends, family and loved ones. The five people he was waiting for had managed to board flights that got into Neo Domino at roughly the same time, but he was beginning to wonder if one, or all of them had gone through the exit without him noticing.  
_There're so many people moving about here that it's difficult for me to see.  
_He continued to look amongst the crowd, trying to catch a glimpse of any one of them, when he suddenly spotted a flash of magenta hair.  
_Was that…?_ Yusei started to well up inside, as he pushed his way through the crowd. Then he spotted her; Izayoi Aki, there was no mistaking her, "Aki!"  
She turned around and her eyes went wide; she looked like she was about to burst into tears, "Yusei!"  
He ran over to her and hugged her tight, and she hugged him back. They broke apart and looked at each other both smiling widely.  
"It's been so long, I'm so glad to be home."  
"So am I."  
From the right they heard someone call their names; both turned to see a ginger haired man run up to them and a blonde man following, "Jack! Crow!" Yusei called out.  
The three of them greeted each other with their special handshake.  
"Well, Yusei, I'm back to settle things with you once and for all!" Jack declared.  
"Yeah, well, you'll have to wait for your Wheel of Fortune to arrive before that," said Crow.  
"I know that! I was just getting him into the right frame of mind."  
Yusei couldn't help but chuckle; eight years and they're still the same.  
"Jack, Crow. It's so good to see you both again," said Aki.  
"You too, Aki, you definitely seem to have been keeping well, and your hair's really grown!" said Crow.  
"So, it looks like we're just waiting for the twins then?" said Jack.  
"That's right," said Yusei.  
After a few minutes they heard a call from off to the right, and when they looked, they had to blink. All four knew the twins were going to be much taller now than eight years ago, but it still took them by surprise to see the pair as adults. The twins came running up to greet their friends, and for the first time in eight years, all six of them were happier than ever.  
"Ruka, you look much more beautiful than I remember," said Aki.  
"Really," she blushed slightly, "I still think you outdo me in that department."  
Aki giggled at that.  
"Wow, Rua you're practically my height!" said Yusei.  
"Yeah, now I don't need to look up to talk to you guys."  
"Come on. You guys can stay over at my place for the night."  
The six friends all walked to the van that Yusei had rented for the night, and after they all climbed in, they were heading towards Yusei's home.

* * *

"Thanks for allowing us to stay at yours Yusei," said Crow.  
"It's the least I could do for you guys."  
The group arrived, Yusei parked the van. As the group disembarked, they realized where they were: Poppo Time clock shop.  
"You're still living here?" said Jack. "I thought with the kind of work you do, you could afford a better place."  
"Well, Zora and Leo moved out ages ago when they bought a new place in the City. I bought this place since it holds quite a few memories for me."  
No one questioned him after that; the little house did have a special place in all their hearts, when they were preparing for the 1st WRGP eight years ago.  
"Now then let's all get inside," said Yusei.  
The group got their luggage out of the van and went inside. Yusei flipped a switch and the lights came on, Aki smiled at the sight of the Yusei Go, Yusei's red D-Wheel, parked in its usual spot.

* * *

"Here's to our reunion!" said Yusei raising a glass.  
The other five raised theirs in unison and they all said "Cheers!" The next few minutes were spent exchanging events from the past eight years, but before long the jetlag was beginning to set in. Jack and Crow went to sleep in the rooms they used to own, Yusei allowed Rua to share his, while Ruka and Aki shared a room Yusei had prepared.

* * *

Aki woke up, she checked the time; 2:00 am.  
_Really? I'll just get a drink.  
_Aki made sure not to wake Ruka as she crept out of the room, and then headed downstairs to the kitchen. After pouring herself a glass of water she headed back up to her room, but she paused outside the living area when she noticed that the light was on. She peeked inside and saw Yusei working on his laptop. She tapped the door causing him to look up.  
"Aki, how long have you been up?"  
"I was going to ask the same question. I just got up to get myself a drink. Do you often work at this sort of hour?"  
"Sometimes, but not always. I don't do a lot nowadays; I've gotten back into the mechanic profession after my work involving the Momentum finished."  
"I remember, we talked about that a year ago. So what are you working on? A new D-Wheel program?"  
"Kind of. Listen Aki, I would like to take our relationship to the next step, once you've settled back in."  
Aki smiled as she sat down next to him, "Sure, but for now, you should look forward to your Rematch with Jack."  
"I **am** looking forward to it, but I'm also excited about being able to live my life with you."  
Aki blushed slightly, "Me too."  
Neither said anything as they looked into each other's eyes. They moved their heads closer and their lips met in a sweet and tender kiss.

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview: **After eight years Team 5D's has reunited. The group gather to watch the fateful clash between Jack and Yusei. Who will be Victorious now that Jack truly is the One True King?

* * *

**Hoshistar: Well I'll be raising the bar for myself as I'll be attempting a Duel summary.**

**Yusei: Just don't fall behind.**

**Hoshistar: I won't. See you all next time!**


	2. Clashing Souls, Stardust VS Red Demon

**Hoshistar: Ok, my first attempt at a Duel Summary.**

**Yusei: How are you planning to end this?**

**Hoshistar: You'll find out alright. Just enjoy this Chapter.**

**Yusei: Fine. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters, locations and the Card game Don't belong to Hoshistar17**

* * *

The door to Yusei's garage opened, and out sped the Yusei Go, with its rider. As he rode towards the site of his rematch with Jack, Yusei reflected on the duels they had fought before.  
The first was when he and Jack were living in Satellite; Jack had beaten him and told him that for Duellists monsters weren't enough, nor were spells and traps. The most important thing for a Duellist was a heart that refused to give up. It took Yusei some time for him to learn that.  
The next time they fought was when Yusei had snuck into Neo Domino, to get back his Stardust Dragon, which Jack had stolen when he left Satellite. It was during that fateful Duel that the Crimson Dragon first appeared.  
Then the Fortune Cup Finals, where Yusei, Jack, Aki & Ruka witnessed a vision foretelling the arrival of the Dark Signers.  
And finally, the match eight years ago, which inspired Team 5D's to take the decision to go their separate ways. Yusei arrived at the sight for their rematch: Daedalus Bridge. Aki, Crow, and the twins were already waiting.  
"You ready?" said Crow.  
"I am."  
Several minutes went by as the group waited for Jack.  
"Jack sure is late," said Aki.  
"That guy always likes to make an entrance, especially now that he really is the King," said Crow.  
Presently the group heard a D-Wheel approaching, and it was unmistakably the Wheel of Fortune, with Jack astride it looking proud as ever. He shot Yusei a glance.  
"You don't know how long I've waited for this Yusei."  
"Same here, these past couple of months my mind's been focused on the anticipation of this duel."  
"Then let's get to it!"  
"Field Spell; Speed World 3, Set On!" the two declared.  
The field effect covered the area as the appropriate duel lane was selected, a similar one to the one they rode on during their last duel eight years ago.  
"This won't be the same as last time," said Jack.  
Yusei had to admit to himself that, out of the two of them, Jack had probably improved the most; what sort of strategy would he use?  
The two of them roared off down the track and Yusei sped ahead, claiming the first turn.

**Yusei LP: 4000, Jack LP: 4000**

**Yusei: Turn 1**

_[Yusei normal summons 'Shield Wing' in face-up defence position (DEF: 900), and sets 1 card in the Spell/Trap zone.]_

**Jack: Turn 2**

(Yusei: 1 SPC, Jack: 1 SPC)  
"Being cautious are you? Against me that won't do any good!"  
_[Jack Special summons "Vice Dragon" in face-up attack position (ATK: 2000), but due to its effect its ATK is cut in half (ATK: 2000-1000). Jack normal summons "Dark Resonator" (LV: 3) then tunes it with "Vice Dragon" (LV: 5).]  
_ "The pulse of the king now forms a line here. Witness the power of the rumbling heavens. Synchro Summon! My soul, Red Demon Dragon!" _(LV: 8, ATK: 3000, DEF: 2000)_

The group were watching the duel on the Blackbird's screen.  
"He summoned Red Demon on his first turn?" said Ruka.  
"Just like last time," said Rua. "Jack isn't holding back."

Yusei was struck by the effect of seeing Jack's dragon again after all this time.  
_['Red Demon Dragon' attacks 'Shield Wing'. Due to its effect "Shield Wing" isn't destroyed by battle, but is destroyed by 'Red Demon's' effect. (When it attacks a defence position monster, it destroys all defence position monsters the opponent controls) Jack sets two cards in the Spell/Trap zone.]_

**Yusei: Turn 3**

(Yusei: 2 SPC, Jack: 2 SPC)  
_[Yusei draws the Speed Spell 'Angel Baton', and activates it, drawing two cards and discarding his 'Quillbolt Hedgehog' (L2) to the Graveyard. He normal summons 'Bri Synchron' (L4), and activates 'Quillbolt Hedgehog's' effect; special summoning it from the Graveyard since he has a tuner monster on his field.  
__Yusei activates his set card, 'Graceful Revival', which special summons a level 2 monster from the Graveyard, he special summons 'Shield Wing' (L2), then tunes all three monsters together.]  
_ "Clustering wishes will become a new shining star. Become the path its light shines upon. Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" _(LV: 8, ATK: 2500, DEF: 2000)_

Jack smirked at the sight, _Stardust, seeing you again really heats up my soul with excitement._

_[Due to 'Bri Synchron's' effect, 'Stardust Dragon's' ATK goes up by 600 until the end phase of the turn, (ATK: 2500-3100). 'Stardust Dragon' attacks 'Red Demon Dragon', but Jack activates a set card on his field; Trap card 'Champion's Storm' negates 'Red Demon's' destruction and inflicts damage to the opponent equal to the amount of battle damage he took. (Jack: 4000-3900 LP), (Yusei: 4000-3900 LP). Yusei sets two cards in his Spell/Trap Zone.]_

**Jack: Turn 4**

(Yusei: 3 SPC, Jack: 3 SPC)  
_['Red Demon Dragon' attacks 'Stardust Dragon', but Yusei activates his face-down trap; 'Synchro Reflect', which negates the attack on his Synchro monster, and then destroys one monster on Jack's field. Jack activates his face-down card; 'Dust Tornado' counters the effect of Yusei's trap and destroys it, then he sets one card from his hand. 'Stardust Dragon' is destroyed. (Yusei: 3900-3400 LP).]_

**Yusei: Turn 5**

_[Yusei activates an effect of "Speed World 3"; in exchange for not gaining a Speed Counter, he can add a Speed Spell from his Deck to his hand. He adds "Final Attack".]  
_(Yusei: 3 SPC, Jack: 4 SPC)  
_[Yusei normal summons 'Stardust Phantom' in face-up defence position (DEF: 0), and sets a card in his Spell/Trap zone.]_

**Jack: Turn 6**

(Yusei: 4 SPC, Jack: 5 SPC)  
_[Jack attacks 'Stardust Phantom' with 'Red Demon', and activates a continuous trap; 'Dragons Rage', giving all Dragon-type monsters on his side of the field the 'Piercing' effect. 'Stardust Phantom's' effect is activated, special summoning 'Stardust Dragon' from the Graveyard in face-up defence position. (Yusei: 3400-400LP) Jack normal summons 'Force Resonator' in face-up defence (LV: 2, DEF: 500) and sets a card.]_

Watching as the duel between the two plays out, the group could hardly believe the extent of Jack's relentless duelling spirit.  
"Jack's deck is basically the same, but he's improved it a great deal," said Crow.

**Yusei: Turn 7**

(Yusei: 5 SPC, Jack: 6 SPC)  
_[Yusei switches 'Stardust' to attack position, and activates 'SP-Final Attack'; since he has 5 SPC, he can double the ATK of one monster on his side of the field. (Stardust ATK: 2500-5000) 'Stardust' attacks 'Red Demon' (Jack: 3900-1900). 'Stardust' is destroyed due to 'Final Attack's' effect. Yusei set's a card.]_

**Jack: Turn 8**

(Yusei: 6 SPC, Jack: 7 SPC)  
_[Jack activates an effect of 'Speed World 3', removing 7 of his SPC to draw an extra card.]_ (Jack: 0 SPC) _[Jack normal summons 'Flare Resonator' (LV: 3), and activates his set card, 'Descending Lost Star', Special summoning 'Red Demon Dragon' from his graveyard (DEF: 2000-0, LV: 8-7). He tunes his two resonators with 'Red Demon'.]_

Yusei felt his heart skip a beat, he knew what was about to appear.

"The King and The Devil, here and now shall become as one. A Raging Spirit. Lift up the very cries of Creation itself. Synchro Summon! Come Forth, Scar-Red Nova Dragon!" _(LV: 12, ATK: 3500, DEF: 3000)  
_The mighty Dragon emerged from a wall of flame and let out a roar.  
_[Since 'Flare Resonator' was used to summon 'Scar Red Nova', his ATK goes up by 300. (ATK: 3500-3800). Then 'Scar Red Nova's' effect increases his own ATK by 500 for each tuner monster in Jack's Graveyard. (ATK: 3800-5300).]_

The group wondered if Jack had surpassed Yusei. After all, Yusei was now in a very tough situation.

_['Scar Red Nova' attacks Yusei directly, but Yusei activates his set card, 'Descending Lost Star', summoning 'Stardust' from the Graveyard to defend himself. 'Scar Red Nova' destroys 'Stardust'. He then activates 'Defence Draw' to reduce the battle damage to 0, and then draws a card. Jack sets a card.]_

The group knew Jack would just keep piling the pressure on. He wasn't going to let Yusei have a chance to counter attack him.  
"Incredible," said Ruka.  
"Neither one of them is giving up," said Crow.  
"Has Jack finally surpassed Yusei?" said Rua.  
"Maybe, however," said Aki. "Yusei might still have a chance to turn things around."

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview: **The Duel between Yusei and Jack concludes, and Team 5D's prepare to head on full speed towards the future. Their Riding Duel of Life has just begun, but Crow discovers that people are still struggling.

* * *

**Hoshistar: To any Yusei X Aki & Jack X Carly fans who are following this story, please be patient as those aspects will be focused on later in the story.**

**Yusei: We hope you'll continue to keep reading this.**

**Hoshistar: See you next time.**


	3. Racing towards the Future

**Hoshistar: Here's the conclusion of the duel, as well as a little something for YuseiXAki fans.**

**Yusei: *blush* No need to make a big deal out of it.**

**Hoshistar: You haven't been heaped with comments on the matter. Just do the disclaimer.**

**Yusei: Fine, fine. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters, locations and the Card game don't belong to Hoshistar17**

* * *

The two D-wheels sped down the track, and it was obvious who was in the lead. Yusei's Field was empty and he had two cards in his hand. Jack on the other hand had his most powerful monster; 'Scar Red Nova Dragon' (LV: 12, ATK: 5300, DEF: 3000) on the field, along with the continuous Trap, 'Dragon's Rage', which grants all of Jack's Dragons the piercing effect, along with one set card. His hand also contained two cards.  
"Well Yusei? What do you think of the true King's power?"  
"You've certainly come a long way. But this won't end until one of our Life Points hit zero."

* * *

Aki, Crow and the Twins were amazed at Yusei's conviction in the face of such overwhelming odds.  
"How does Yusei plan to get out of this?" said Rua.  
"It's Yusei, you never know what he'll do next. That's what makes him such a fierce Duellist," said Crow.  
Aki was wondering if Yusei could win this. Even if he was put in a few tight spots before, Jack's the one who made a career out of Duelling.  
"I know what you're thinking Aki," said Ruka. "But look at his eyes, they're telling us that he's still got a strategy.

* * *

**Yusei: Turn 9**

_[Yusei activates the effect of 'Speed World 3', adding a Speed Spell from his deck to his hand, in exchange for not gaining a SPC.]  
_(Yusei: 6 SPC, Jack: 1 SPC)

_[Yusei activates a Speed Spell, 'Speed Draw', when he has 2 or more SPC he can draw a card from his deck for every 2 counters.]_

* * *

"Now he's got a full hand," said Aki.

* * *

_[Yusei Special summons 'Double Delta Warrior' (LV: 6) since Jack controls a monster on his field, then activates a Speed spell; 'Accelerate', which allows him to decrease the level of a monster on his Field by one in order to increase his SPC by one. ('Double Delta Warrior' LV: 6-5. Yusei: 7 SPC)_  
_Yusei normal summons 'Mono Synchron' (LV: 1) and tunes it with 'Double Delta Warrior'. Due to his tuner's effect, Yusei's non-tuner's level is reduced to one. Yusei Synchro summons 'Formula Synchron' (LV: 2), and Draws a card from his deck due to its effect._  
_Yusei sets two cards.]_

* * *

"And now his hand has one card. What does he plan to do with one Synchro-tuner and two set cards, 'Scar Red Nova Dragon can't be destroyed by card effects," said Crow.  
"Maybe he's buying time?" said Ruka.  
The four of them could only wonder

* * *

**Jack: Turn 10**

(Yusei: 8 SPC, Jack: 2 SPC)

"Yusei, this is the end!"

_[Jack attacks 'Formula Synchron' with 'Scar Red Nova', Yusei triggers his first set card; 'Interdimensional Matter Transporter', banishing 'Formula Synchron'. He then follows through with 'Jump Guard', when a monster is banished, all battle damage is reduced to zero for the rest of the turn.]_

"Huh, so you were able to dodge that attack. But you'll have to pull off a miracle in order to reverse this situation."

**Yusei: Turn 11**

(Yusei: 9 SPC, Jack: 3 SPC)

Yusei looked at his new card and grinned.

"Jack. It looks as though I will be able to pull off a miracle!"

"What?"

_[Yusei activates the Speed Spell, 'Synchro Rush', when he has a Synchro-tuner on his field he can pay LP until he has 100 left, so he can special summon two Synchro monsters from his Extra Deck. The summoned monsters effects will be negated and they'll be destroyed durin the End Phase. Yusei special summons 'Armory Arm' (LV: 4) and 'Turbo Warrior' (LV: 6). (Yusei: 400-100 LP).]_

* * *

"He summoned two Synchro Monsters at once?" said Rua.  
"But what's he going to do with them?" aid Aki.  
He has three Synchros on his field and one of them is his Synchro-tuner, thought Crow. "Wait! Is he planning on summoning that monster?"  
"You mean the one he used against Z-ONE?" said Ruka.  
The group had seen Yusei play this monster once, and it was immensely powerful.

* * *

_[Yusei tunes his 'Armory Arm' and 'Turbo Warrior' with his 'Formula Synchron'.]_  
"Gathering stars becomes one, as new bonds illuminate the future. Become the path its light shines upon. Limit over Accel Synchro!"  
Yusei disappeared momentarily only to reappear in front of Jack.  
"The Light of Evolution, Shooting Quasar Dragon!" (LV: 12, ATK: 4000, DEF: 4000).  
Soaring out of the beam of light was a dragon that radiated raw, unrivaled power. That power was evident in its roar, which seemed to rock the heavens.

_[Since two non-tuner monsters were used to summon 'Shooting Quasar Dragon', it can attack twice in a turn. Yusei than plays a Speed Spell, 'Speed Energy'; when he has two SPC or more, he can increase the ATK of one of his monsters by 200X the total number of SPC he has. ('Shooting Quasar Dragon' ATK: 4000-5800). Yusei attacks 'Scar Red Nova' with 'Shooting Quasar', but Jack attempts to use his Dragons effect to escape destruction. 'Shooting Quasar' negates the effect, but can't destroy 'Scar Red Nova', since it can't be destroyed by card effects.]_

"Ha! I knew you'd negate that effect. Your 'Shooting Quasar Dragon' can only use that effect once per turn, and now that you've used it you can't negate this. I won't lose to you again, if I'm going down, you're coming with me!"

_[Jack triggers his set card: 'The Eye of the Storm' sends all face-up monsters on the field to the graveyard and inflicts damage to both players equal to the combined levels of those monsters X100.]_

"What? He had a card like that ready and waiting?"

_(Yusei: 100-0 LP, Jack: 1900-0 LP)  
_**Duel result: Draw**

* * *

The group couldn't believe what just happened; Jack was determined not to lose to Yusei again and had prepared a counter measure just in case.  
"Incredible," whispered Ruka.  
"Yeah," said her twin. "I did not see that coming."

* * *

Yusei and Jack dismounted and walked up to each other, both of them grinning.  
"I didn't think you had a card like that hidden up your sleeve."  
"No, I didn't think you would."  
The rivals shook hands; both of them had truly enjoyed their rematch.

* * *

Up on the bridge above them, a lone figure, mounted on a D-Wheel and wearing a black coat, smiled to himself at what he had just witnessed.  
"Yusei, Jack. A bout with either of you now, would surely satisfy me no end."  
He revved up his vehicle and rode off.

* * *

**One Month Later**

**Tops; Rua & Ruka's Penthouse**

Rua was watching Jack's 'Kings Return tour', an event which had Jack touring around Japan and fighting the top Duellists in all major cities, on the television. Jack had been on a roll, winning ten consecutive matches between Tokyo, and Osaka. Soon he'd be coming back and taking on the best in Neo Domino.  
"There's only one King! And that's me!"  
"Well at least he means what he says."  
The door opened and Ruka walked in. She noticed what her twin was watching, and smiled.  
"Are you going to take him on when he gets back?"  
Rua turned his head to face her.  
"As much as I'd like to, I'm not that good of a Duellist yet."  
Ruka came over and patted his shoulder, "You'll get there. By the way how's your job hunting going?"  
"Not too well."  
"You don't have to earnestly look for one, our family's wealthy enough."  
"But you're applying to become a teacher, and besides…." Rua looked at his twin seriously, "I want to get by with my own strength."  
Ruka smiled, her brother had matured so much.  
"Well then, I'll help you out tomorrow."  
"Thanks."

A few minutes later, the two of them were eating dinner.  
"I hope things are okay with You-Know-Who," said Ruka.  
"Ah yeah. They're going on their first actual date tonight. They left it long enough."  
"Rua! You know Aki had to get settled back in first, we all did."  
Rua chuckled slightly.  
"No, what I meant was that it took as long as it did for them to confess to each other."  
Ruka nodded. Aki had pretty much fallen for Yusei after their duel in the hospital, and her feelings were quite easy to read. But she would get really embarrassed whenever someone brought it up.  
"Well I wished Aki luck, so let's keep our fingers crossed for them both."

* * *

**Neo Domino: White Moonlight Restaurant, entrance**

Aki was excited and nervous at the same time; she was finally going on her first date with Yusei. Having agonised for long enough over what to wear, she now hoped she was properly dressed for, what was to her, a very important occasion. She'd chosen a red, floral dress with a black shawl over her shoulders, and had even applied a little make-up. Scarlet stud earrings completed the look.  
Aki remembered when Yusei called her three years ago telling her that her parents had agreed to them dating. She was so happy she had shed a few tears. After that they would 'date' over the phone, and keep in touch as often as they could. Now, at last, they were going out for the first time; she had suggested the place to meet, and Yusei had agreed.  
Wondering if she had arrived too early, Aki clutched her handbag tightly. Then she saw him walking towards her, wearing a snazzy suit. She clutched her handbag even tighter as her heart pounded even louder.  
"Hi Yusei. Wow, you clean up pretty well." She hoped she didn't sound too breathless.  
"Well when you said this was a restaurant you and your parents would come to, I thought I should play it safe."  
"Out of curiosity, did you ride your D-Wheel dressed like that?"  
"Yes I did. I doubt you would, dressed like that. By the way, you look beautiful."  
Aki blushed, "We should get inside or we'll end up losing our reservation."

Aki was enjoying the time she was sharing with her boyfriend, but she couldn't stop shifting about on her chair. Yusei put his drink down and looked at her, concerned.  
"Are you alright? You won't stop fidgeting."  
"I'm the daughter of a senator, and I'm having dinner with the man who revolutionized the Momentum reactor, and Neo Domino as a whole, in one of the city's best restaurants. I guess I'm a little worried a news reporter is going to burst in at any moment and assault us with umpteen questions."  
Yusei chuckled a little, "After everything we went through eight years ago, it's rather amusing that you'd be worried over something like that."  
Aki felt her face heat up slightly, "W-well, you were going to tell me how you got my parents' permission to date me."  
"That's right."

* * *

_**Three Years ago: The Izayoi Mansion**_

_Yusei walked up to the front door, feeling slightly nervous, and knocked. After a few minutes Setsuko, Aki's mother, answered._  
_ "Yusei. Please come in."_  
_ "Thank you for having me over."_  
_Yusei entered and remembered the last time he visited for Aki's eighteenth birthday. Setsuko brought him to the living area._  
_ "Wait here, while I get my Husband."_  
_ "Okay."_  
_After a few minutes, Setsuko returned with Hideo, who invited Yusei to take a seat._  
_ "So Yusei, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" said Hideo._  
_ "W-well sir, there's a q-question I want to ask you," Yusei said._  
_Setsuko frowned in concern, "Are you alright?"_  
_ "Um, yes. So what I wanted to ask was…w-would you allow me t-to…" Yusei gulped, and then drew a breath, "Date your daughter?"_  
_A few seconds of silence passed before Hideo did the one thing Yusei was not expecting; he burst out laughing._  
_ "Dear!" Setsuko said._  
_ "I'm sorry Yusei," Hideo caught his breath, "It's just you had such a serious expression I didn't know what was going to say."_  
_Yusei didn't quite know how to take that._  
_ "Yusei. You helped our daughter when she was suffering, and I'm sure you're aware that afterwards she developed strong feelings for you."_  
_Setsuko nodded in agreement._  
_ "I'll allow you and my daughter to go out together. But you have to promise me that you will remain by her side, and give her the support that we failed to give her." he said this with a very serious expression._  
_ "I promise. I'll support her no matter what, and I'll always remain by her side."_  
_Hideo smiled, stood up and held out his hand. Yusei also stood up and shook Hideo's hand. _

* * *

Aki, who was eating her meal, had to cover her mouth as she suppressed a laugh, "You did a Riding duel where you were flying through the sky, with nerves of steel, and simply asking a question like that was enough to terrify you?"  
"Those two things aren't related in any way Aki."  
The couple spent a couple of hours after their meal talking and exchanging stories of the past eight years. Afterwards they went for a walk out on the night streets, and arrived at an area overlooking the city.  
"So beautiful," whispered Aki.  
"I came here after you visited the garage the night before you and the others left. I wanted to carve the feeling blowing through the night into my heart."  
"Oh, really?" she said softly.  
Aki felt her face heat up as she remembered that moment. His lovely cobalt eyes had gazed deeply into her eyes, telling her to pursue her dream without regrets, a moment later her lips met his in a brief kiss.  
"Y-yusei?"  
"What is it?"  
She looked up at him, "Once we've figured out how things will work between us, would you mind if I moved in with you?"  
Yusei just stared as though he didn't how to react, "You mean you would want to live with me?"  
"Yes Yusei. That's exactly what I'm asking."  
Yusei just stood there for a few seconds before he did something which surprised her greatly; he pulled her in close and kissed her fully on the lips. Her eyes widened as a flood of emotions shot through her. When he pulled away he looked like he was about to cry.  
"That would make me very happy."  
Aki felt tears in her eyes, and smiled at him, before they embraced each other.

* * *

**Next Morning**

Crow opened the door to his garage. He was living in an apartment by himself, and provided an income by starting up his 'Blackbird delivery service' again. After all, Duelling wasn't the best career where money was concerned. He started up his D-Wheel and was off to work.  
_Well I'm glad Yusei and Aki's date went alright. I can't remember the last time Yusei was that happy.  
_He arrived at his first destination, and was about to knock when all of a sudden, he heard an explosion a few blocks away.  
_ Great. I wonder what that's all about then.  
_He leapt back on to the Blackbird, and headed in the direction of the explosion. When he arrived at the spot, it didn't take him long to figure out what had happened. He had arrived at the bank in Satellite, and there was a hole blown in the wall.  
_I haven't heard of anything like this in quite a while. Are people still struggling after everything that's been done to help the people of the city?_

* * *

**Next Chapter preview: **Crow finds the people responsible for blowing up the bank. He challenges their leader to a duel, but when he finds out the reason why they're doing this, he will be torn between doing what's right and helping them.

* * *

**Hoshistar: A quick note; as the Easter break has started, I'll be taking a break from writing for a couple of weeks.**

**Yusei: Until then Review and Rate.**


End file.
